The Bad Boy
by fatboy313
Summary: Time has pasted in Gravity Falls Organ, everyone his changed especially Dipper. Rated M for sex, drugs, fights, and adult language
1. Chapter 1

I am sorry that I have not updated any of my stories in a long time so here is a new one for gravity falls.

P.S. I DO AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THESE STORIES, & I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. THEY BELONG TO DISNEY, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

Dipper in the mystery shack was listing to music on his brand new smart phone when Mable came skipping into the room with Jake, her new boyfriend. It's been a while since she has gone out with anyone especially after the gnomes, and Lil Gideon incident.

"Hey Dipper… Dipper… DIPPER!" Mable screamed trying to get Dipper to hear her over his music. Dipper then took off his headphones to see what Mable wanted. "Yeah Mable what is it." "Me and Jake are going up to our room for a little privacy, while gruncle Stan and Soos are at the hospital so don't come up there for the next 30-45 minutes or so." Mable stared having sex when her boobs had stared to develop over the last 2 months and she has been with 6 different guys during that time. (Mable is not a slut or a whore, it has been studied that fraternal twins which means a boy, and girl, that the girl is more willing to have a higher sex drive, and will put out more than your average girl.) "Okay fine just stay the hell off of my bed." Dipper snapped back. "Geez what wrong with you Dipper." Mabel said out of concern "I'm sorry Mable". Dipper said trying to make up for his rude actions. "Is it about Wendy" Mable said. (Robbie, and his band had actually been singed to a major record label two months ago and have been on a world tour ever since, and since Robbie and Wendy were still dating he took her along to Turning Dipper into a heart broken wreck, but unlike most people who would fall apart after there dream girl goes away with some asshole. Dipper tried to relive his pain by working out, and changing his look from the sweet adorable 12 year old to the don't fuck with me or I'll stab your eyes out 13 year old, which kept Lil Gideon, gnomes, and all of the other strange creators away from him, and it also caught the eyes of some of the local girls in town, especially one Pacifica Northwest.)

I Will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the new update as I promised, so write me a review to let me know how you like the story and like all of my other stories if you don't review I don't update.

Dipper had gone out for a walk, because he didn't want to hear the sounds of his sister fucking another guy. Dipper was walking down the street and just as he was about to walk pass the electronic store an MTV interview came on whit Robbie and Wendy as guest on the show, Dipper just walked off in anger from seeing his arch enemy, and the girl of his dreams cuddled up together "I can't believe it, after all of the things I've done for her and to impress her she still chose that skinny jean, make up wearing guitar playing FUCK! Over me" Dipper said out of anger. "Well some girls like skinny jeans, make up, and the guitar." Said a soft voice, which made dipper turn around and widened his eyes to the sight of Pacifica Northwest (who was impatient with her body that demanded her parents to give her the money to get plastic surgery, which they did and now she is the only 13 year old with D cup sized tits.) "O what do you want Pacifica, did Mable steal another guy from you?" "As if she ever could, I was just walking throw town to do so afternoon shopping when you caught my eye." "Afternoon shopping more like, you just showing off your amazing tits to everyone in town again." Dipper said under his breath. "Now Dipper if I wanted to show off my breast I wouldn't wear this top I would just wear this one instead." And Pacifica pulled off her expensive top till she was wearing her tank top without a bra which made her nipples easy to see, which gave Dipper, and any other man a rock hard boner. "Now this is showing off, and I can see that you like what you see." Pacifica said as she grabbed Dippers dick throw his pants and lead him into an ally.

Remember Review if you want to read the rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

As Pacifica lead Dipper into the ally he quickly realized what Pacifica was trying to do to him. "What in the hell do you think you are you doing Pacifica? I'm not the same naive little kid when we first meat, I know that you are trying to get me to fall in love with you so that you can just turn around and break my heart so you can hurt Mable as well." Although everything that Dipper said was true, about Pacifica wanting him to fall in love with her so she could dumb him and making Mable feel bad for him, she had the gift of gab so she could convince anybody. "Wow bravo Dipper Pines you figured it all out I really wanted you to fall in love with me so that I could dumb you and instead of just keeping your big fat mouth shut and enjoying a perfectly good BJ you decided to fuck it all up good job." Said Pacifica as she put her top back on and started to walk away. "And 3…2…1…" "Pacifica wait… I… I'm sorry about snapping at you it's just… that I don't like to be lied to." "Well since you said your sorry I think we can pick up were we left off. Pacifica grabbed Dippers stuff more aggressively, while slowly massage his balls through his pants with a seductive look on her face that turned him on even more. Then she grab his penis out of his pants and tightly stroke it hard, twisting his shaft with one hand while she slowly start sucking on the head of his penis, curling her tongue around it in circles, then point it upwards and slowly lick it while Dipper was watching her. Dipper let out a low moan as Pacifica kept on stroking and sucking him even harder. Then she put her hands around his balls and tickled them gently. "That's it Pacifica I'm getting close." Pacifica started stroking harder, and don't even think about slowing down she wanted it every single last drop in her mouth. "I can't hold it any more I… I'm cumming!" Dipper exploded a big white sticky load into Pacifica's mouth. Then she held his penis and stroke it slowly, trying to squeeze every last drop out of him into her mouth, and give it a few more finishing licks. "Wow Pacifica we have to do this again Dipper said while taking deep breathes trying to regain his strength. "I wouldn't mind getting another mouth full sometime her is my phone number, call me sometime. "I will." Pacifica had taken off to head back home while Dipper was still resting after receiving the most amazing blowjob ever.

Give a good review I will update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait.

Dipper was sitting in his room thinking about what had just happened with Pacifica, and if he was going call her or not. "What the fuck happened to me I mean I fucking hate that bitch Pacifica, I mean she teased me and Mable every since we moved here, maybe she's trying to pull something like trying to make me fall in love with her."

Dipper was still trying to figure out what was Pacifica up to when someone started knocking on his door.

"Mable I'm not hungry right now just put my plate in the refrigerator will ya." The knocking continued, so Dipper went to open the door.

"Mable I said…" "Hey duffus"

Dipper was shocked to see that it was Wendy who was knocking on his door.

Wendy!? What are you doing here; I thought that you were with Robbie on his new album tour.

"I was until I caught him fucking some groupie so I took his lambo and came back here.

Dipper could not believe that Wendy was home and that she had left a life of fame and fortune.

"So why did you come here of all places?" Dipper asked

I wanted to see if anything has changed around here since I had left, but every thing is still the same; well except for you and Mable.

"Really, you think so."

"Of course I mean before I left you and Mable were just a little 12 year old kids. Now you're a man and Mable has turned into a super model.

Thanks you've changed to Dipper said.

Really; what has changed?

Well you cut your hair shorter, and you no longer ware your hat or boots anymore.

Yeah Robbie's Manager made me change my look so when people saw us together they wouldn't think I was a boy.

Dipper, and Wendy just started laughing and started reminiscing on what things they have done.


End file.
